


Please answer

by Pinksins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Lee Minho | Lee Know, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Seo Changbin, Omega Verse, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: The day jeongin presented in school as an omega and got his first heat he chose to call his mother instead of his boyfriends and spends his heat around her instead , his boyfriends on the other hand try to find out why he doesn't want to see them in the mean time.OrThe mess that comes after an omega decieds to not talk with his mates during his first heat.





	Please answer

**PLEASE ANSWER**

* * *

It was a cold beautiful day , the sky was filled with gray clouds and the wind was blowing softly.

Jeongin was at his last period which was an empty class as the teacher didn't arrive because of an illness. He wasn't a mean person but jeongin was happy the teacher got sick because after a long day of never ending classes he needed some rest.

The young boy decied to lay his head on the table and take a small nap as he felt very tired and hot , he thought it was probably some fever , It was normal for him to have a fever from this weather.

But suddenly he felt himself getting to frustrated with his clothes , they were too hot and heavy on his sweaty body. He felt like he was suffocating in them.

His body then started getting aroused , his member was getting hard and his hole was clenching a bit.

Then when a heavy amount of random smells hit him all at once jeongin ran outside of the classroom , he didn't care to ask for permission as there was no teacher in there , it was the last period and he was getting into his first heat.

He stood inside of the bathroom stall and took out his phone. His fingers landed on chan's name but he didn't call the older , instead he called his mother and told her what was happening.

She told him to relax and wait for her because she was coming soon. He did as told.

Jeongin didn't know that he was going to presented as an omega but he wasn't complaining , he wasn't one to judge or care for secondary genders and act as if they were the only factor of someone's personality , it was the way people acted that he judged them for.

He was just excited that he finally presented and could mate with his boyfriends without them denying him because he was still too young and unrepresented.

Jeongin also didn't want to tell them right away , he wanted to keep it as secret until he found the right time and the middle of his heat wasn't really it.

A few minutes later a call from his mother came and jeongin was ready to leave.

* * *

Chan was in his room , working on his new song when jisung came barging in the room with a worried look on his face.

" Hyung , innie hasn't called us even once today and it's night time ! Did he call you ? Please tell me he did " jisung asked with desperation in his tone.

Chan shook his head " He hasn't.. " 

Jisung's eyes widened " Oh my god ! Hyung what if he is in danger ? What if he is sick ? My baby never ignores me or any of us , he always calls us first ! " he started rambling in nervousness 

Chan sighed " Jisung , sweetie , breath a little. Also I'm pretty sure innie is just having one of his bad days , he'll call back tomorrow " he reassured the younger male with a warm smile.

It seems as jisung eased up a little yet was still feeling a bit worried for his younger boyfriend. 

Chan noticed the worry still present in the male in front of him so he got up from his place on the laptop and walked towards his boyfriend , he wrapped jisung in a tight hug and patted his head.

" It's ok " chan whispered " Our baby is safe and he'll always talk with us " he kissed the top of jisung's head.

The beta calmed down a little bit but was still worried over jeongin , not as much as before because of chan's warm and relaxing words.

He was sure in that moment that jeongin is at least at his home.

* * *

Next morning arrives with no connection from jeongin and his older boyfriends start to worry a little more.

It wasn't like their youngest to just ignore them or never try and call or message them , he always calls first even if he misses a night , jeongin makes sure he talks about it the next morning.

But as the next day rolls in and nothing from jeongin comes to them it scares them , Espacily when it reaches class time or lunch time in jeongin's school.

" Maybe his phone broke ? " Changbin said with an unsure tone.

" Then he'll call using his mother's or father's phone , he doesn't miss a chance to do so " hyunjin responded 

It strikes fear in all of them.

" What if he is sick and can't talk with us right now ? " seungmin voiced out

" Then let's go and check on him " jisung said and glanced at the others.

" But what if he is ok and is just busy ? Then we look like we overreacted and came to visit for no reason " Changbin said 

Chan shook his head " Jeongin and his family wouldn't mind that. Also I'm pretty sure that even if innie has a busy day he'll try and tell us at least " 

Jisung nodded " Then we are set on visiting him ? " 

" Alright , I'm in " minho raised his hand.

" Me too " Woojin nodded along.

All eight boys got ready and separated into their two cars , one driven by chan and the other by woojin. 

It took them half an hour before they got towards jeongin's house , they were still afraid of what might be the reason for jeongin's sudden disconnection with them.

They parked in and came to knock on the door , jeongin's father , a kind hearted beta came to open the door with an almost apologetic smile on his face.

" Hello there , boys. Happy to see my son's lovers again " He welcomed them with warmth.

The boys smiled , almost feeling relieved at how happy and relaxed jeongin's father seems to be. It must mean that their youngest boyfriend isn't in any danger.

" Hello Mr.yang , we came to check on innie. He hasn't connected with us for a while " chan told him with a gentle smile.

Suddenly the man's features became a bit uneasy and he avoided eye connect " Yes .. my son is doing well , he is just a little sick " 

" Can we see him ? " seungmin asked 

" NO ! " almost immediately the beta denied.

That didn't sit well with the boys , their boyfriend's family never _ever _denied them from seeing him or visiting him , they were always very accepting and welcoming. 

It shocked them how the older man said no to them without thinking , as if he is scared of them finding out something.

" Why not ? " minho questioned , a bit angry.

" Because his .. um .. case isn't the best and .. he doesn't want you to see him like that " jeongin's father stuttered.

Lies. 

They have seen jeongin sick multiple times , in the small fevers and the big strong illnesses just like he saw them in these cases. There was no way he was suddenly worried about them seeing him in a bad state after all of that , it made no sense.

" But we have seen him in the worst of times why is he suddenly so worried ? " Changbin asked 

Jeongin's father sighed " Listen boys , I love you and respect your relationship with my son but I also respect my son and his privacy a lot more , he doesn't want to see you right now and I think it's for the best that you leave " 

At that moment the boys felt very shocked and almost betrayed , jeongin's father seemed to be very genuine and honest which made their doubt and worry raise even more.

What had they done for their baby to reject them like this ? Why did he tell his parents to not all them in ? Weren't they his lovers ? 

They left the house , hearts broken and minds filled with questions. 

They missed jeongin very much.

* * *

Jeongin spent his two days of first heat alone , in his room. He was tired , he was horny , he was in pain and his emotions were all over the place.

He wanted his boyfriends to be around , the betas , the omegas and the alphas. All eight of them just with him.

He wanted to have them lying down on the same bed with him so he can hug them closely and cuddle them to feel safe and warm. He wanted to melt in their holds and have them show him all of their love and affection , he craved it more than ever.

And he wanted them to fuck him , to mark up his body with hickeys and bruises , to cum inside of him and fill him up completely , to use his body for their pleasure and thrust roughly inside of him until he loses control.

He just wanted them all around him and for them to do so much for him.

But he can't have them around because it was his wish to spend his heat alone , to experience it on his own even though he knows it might be a little too much , espacily because unlike many other omegas he had eight boyfriends before he presented and he would crave their touch even more in this state.

Jeongin didn't know he was going to become an omega to even make that wish in the first place but it was something he told his parents , whatever he presented as , he would spend his first few days alone.

He was being selfish , not allowing anyone near him specifically his lovers while he was in heat but it's something he wanted to experience. To see how these few first days are for those with no lovers , nobody to get through the pain but themselves. 

He still allowed his parents to check on him and give him his painkillers , his food and make sure he is being tucked in well but that's just it.

Everything else on him.

Jeongin heard his phone ring many times , he had seen the messages from his lovers asking him many questions yet he didn't answer , he was far too into his heat to comprehend or understand anything that was going on. He just wanted to be fucked and taken care of.

Jeongin also knew that if he allowed himself to slip and listen to the voices of his boyfriends he might break down and just beg them to come to him. 

He didn't one that at all , he wanted the full lonely experience.

* * *

Jisung groaned and slammed his face on his pillow. He was frustrated and hurt by the obvious rejection he was getting from jeongin. 

He loved his youngest boyfriend , he was really loving and precious and even if he tried to act tough he'll allow them to cuddle him and show him love because that's really all he wanted. 

He wanted to see jeongin again , to hug him tightly and never let him go , to kiss every bit of his face and bury his nose in jeongin's neck. 

He just wanted him near him again. They all that. 

Changbin and minho were angry , they weren't alphas yet they felt as if their pride was hurt.

Jeongin never did anything like this and it's so obviously affected them , it was like a slow torture , he didn't call or response and his parents denied their visits to him and none of his classmates knew anything.

It was like he was slowly backing away from them , building a strong wall to keep them far and just leaving after it's finished.

It hurt them.

Felix , seungmin and hyunjin were scared of the theory that maybe jeongin found someone better , that he is pushing them away to spend time with that unknown person they imagined. 

They saw it as their youngest lover falling in love with someone who could give him so much more , just one person who could show him a lot of him affection and drown him in love. Just one person and not eight.

It was crushing to think of it that way , that someone they loved deeply suddenly has someone better in his life , someone that unlike them could do so much for jeongin's life and bring the best in him.

While Chan and woojin thought that jeongin is probably sick with a very dangerous disease and that's why he didn't want to see them.

He probably isn't in the best shape or health to look at them and say that he is in fact suffering from something bad and that he doesn't have much time left.

That's why he is pushing them away , to make the pain easier on them when he goes.

All of their imaginations and thoughts ran wild , causing them so much pain and doubts.

They loved each other very much , they promised to stay together and tell each other about everything.

So why was jeongin breaking that by not answering them at all ? 

Why ?

* * *

Finally a week of unstable emotions and draining pain were over and jeongin was back to his normal self , sort of.

His skin was a lot more softer which he thought was impossible as he already had soft skin. He noticed he was a little bit flushed on some areas of his body like his nose , cheeks and ears. His body gained a little more curves , not that any were obvious.

It was like his body was starting to adjust to being an omega just like felix or changbin but as jeongin learned these adjustments can change depending on an omega's life style and routine , they might become more obvious and rounder or they can change into sharper and stronger ones.

He also noticed that his scent was like chocolate and caramel which made him a little hungry.

Aside from hunger jeongin was feeling a little lonely , he missed his boyfriends and after a week of ignoring and avoiding them he felt as it was fit for him to visit and apologize for what he did. 

Jeongin came at chan's and woojin's apartment , all of his boyfriends basically lived here. He knocked on the door.

His shaky hands held tight onto the flowers and big box of candies. 

The door opened and jeongin was face to face with woojin. The older male's face changed into shock at the sight of him and he immediately pulled him closer and closed the door.

Woojin set away the gifts on the table and hugged jeongin tightly , if it was any other time jeongin would've pushed him away but after a week of not being together he just hugged back.

" I missed you so much , we all did " Woojin whispered 

" I missed all of you too " jeongin responded 

" Why did you disappeared so suddenly ? Why didn't you ever answer ? And why do you smell .. so sweet ? " woojin's features are even more shocked.

" Call the others and let me explain everything " jeongin said 

Woojin nodded and kissed jeongin's forehead. He went to call out to the others to which he received an immadiet response.

In a few minutes all of them were in the living room , all of them hugged jeongin so tight and gave him lots of kisses and they also revived kisses from him.

" So your smell .. " Minho trailed off 

" Yeah I'm an omega , surprise ? " Jeongin giggled " But seriously I went through my first heat in school and I realized I was an omega " 

" So this whole week you had your heat ? All alone or with someone ? " seungmin asked , a little jealously in his tone.

Jeongin shook his head " I wanted to spend it alone to see how it's like , my parents took care of me when it came to pain and my messy feelings but when it was my arousal it was just on me " 

That last sentence made felix and changbin hiss in pain , they knew how painfully horny an omega's heat can get and to know that jeongin went through it alone just made them feel bad.

" So you touched yourself ? " minho shamelessly asked 

" Yup " jeongin answered

" Ok how about we leave the details for later , don't you have anything to say , jeongin ah ? " chan asked in a frim tone

Jeongin nodded and gave an apologetic smile. He took the flowers and candies box and put them in front of them then he bowed down a ninety degrees bow and formally said his sorry.

" I'm so sorry for ignoring you for that long , I know it must have been a pain and I feel very guilty. Please forgive me ? " 

" Ok ok we forgive just get up " Woojin told him

" innie no need to bow , a simple sorry would've been alright " chan said 

" Baby , it's ok. Just get up " Hyunjin told him with a flustered smile.

Jeongin stood up and opened his arms to them " Group hug ? " 

" Of course ! " Felix and jisung said loudly and went to hug him immediately.

All of them had a big warm group hug that changed quickly into a tickling competition filled with laughs and smiles.

It has started off with a very bad morning to a happy one as all of them have finally talked about their feelings.

Also minho still wanted to know the details of jeongin's heat.

" Minho , NO ! " Woojin smacked him from behind.

" Is it wrong to ask my boyfriend about this ? Jeez " minho mumbled 

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING " PLEASE ANSWER ".**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ How was this small one shot ? I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> It's rated as mature because of some moments that mention sex or fucking but there is really no smut .. unless I decide to write a smut chapter lol.
> 
> This was fun and easy and I enjoyed writing this one shot because it was so simple.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


End file.
